Under Your Skin
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Takes place as Adam runs after Becky after she takes the clothes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: No one seems to have done this idea yet, so I'll give it a shot. For the record, I detest Becky with a passion. Also, there's a Firefly quote in here. I do not own Degrassi or Firefly, though they are both pretty kick-ass shows!**

Under Your Skin

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Adam shouted, jogging after the blonde whose arms were full of the discarded uniforms, "Hey! Hey! I'm talkin' at you!"

The blonde turned around as she neared a car parked on the curb, and raised a single perfectly-tweaked eyebrow, "You're talking _at_ me?"

"Yeah, I am talkin' at you," Adam folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight, feeling his new skate sneakers sink into the dewy grass, "Want to tell me what the hell was that all about?"

"Please, sir, refrain from using such odorous language in the presence of a lady."

"_Odorous language_? In the presence of a…? Look, I don't see no lady, all I see is a bitch with her panties in a wad, who needs to chill the hell out and explain to me what the hell that was about back there."

"_Excuse me_?" Becky tossed the piled of clothing onto the roof of her car, "_No one_ speaks to me like that."

"Well, someone does now," Adam raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the clothes, "What part of uniform burning party do you not comprehend, princess?"

"I understood perfectly," her smile looked too pristine, almost like she had just stepped out of a Colgate commercial, and it was making Adam way too uncomfortable for his liking, "That is why I had to come. To put a stop to it. There are people in need out there who would be _so_ grateful to have these clothes!"

"Shoot," Adam rolled his eyes, "Even the hobo livin' under the storm drain wouldn't want these clothes."

"There are needy out there, sir. And we must be the ones to help them. If not us, then who?"

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Are you _always_ this selfish? And so said the Lord: '_What you do for the least of these, you do for_…'"

"The _Lord_?" Adam scoffed, "Please."

"Yes, the Lord. Jesus Christ…"

"The only time I think of Jesus Christ is when something happens and I'm tired of using shit or fuck as a cuss words."

The girl looked completely horrified, and Adam felt rather pleased with himself for causing her to, "Please, tell me you have God in your life, sir."

"First off, _princess_, I am _not_ a sir. I am Adam. Sirs sit around with monocles and smoke cigars and talk politics. Do I _look_ like I sit around with monocles and smoke cigars and talk politics?"

"No…" the girl paled a bit, "I am sorry if I offended you…"

"What's offensive is you storming in here like you own the place. This is _my_ house. This is _my_ party. And we _will_ burn those clothes tonight. Capiche? And secondly, I don't want jack-shit to do with your God, alright? So why don't you and your God just get back on your high horses and ride away."

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something, but changed her mind.

"So hand me the clothes," Adam glared at her.

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, princess, you do _not _want to get on my bad side. Now then, hand over the damn clothes."

"You're a fire hazard, you know. Do you even know the first thing about bonfires? How to start and put one out correctly? Have you ever taken a fire safety course?"

Adam stared at her as if she was completely off her rocker, "Do I _look_ like I've ever taken a fuckin' fire safety course? Hand over the clothes."

"No! I am taking them to the shelter, and I will see to it that they are donated in your name."

"And who said you could do that?"

"I don't need your permission."

"Wanna bet?" Adam ninjaed the clothes off the car, and held them in his arms, smirking. He raised his right lip just a little, trying to get as close to the obnoxious smirk his best friend had perfected, "Whatchya gonna do about it, _princess_?"

"I have a name!"

"Oh really? And I don't care."

"It's Becky, for your information."

"_Seriously_?" Adam chuckled, "You're name is legitly Becky?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not if you're some little kid from the 50s…then there's no problem."

"It's technically Rebecca…after the Rebecca in the bible."

"It would be," Adam sighed, "Well, I've got a uniform burning to commence with, so…"

"You're really going to go through with it?" Becky looked as though she was about to cry. Adam wasn't one for making girls cry, but this one was pretty dang obnoxious, and as far as he was concerned, she didn't matter.

"No," Adam adjusted the clothes in his arms, "I changed my mind. Your heartfelt speech on the plight of the poor really got to me. I was going to burn the clothes without a second thought, but now that you shared such a beautiful sermon with me…I'm going to go burn some damn uniforms! See ya, Becksters."

"Excuse me," Becky hurried after him as he headed back towards the house, "You _can't_ do that!"

"Watch me!" Adam sneered.

Once back in the yard, Adam dumped the clothes into the metal trashcan, "Alright everyone, gather around! After a short…interruption," he glared at the girl standing next to him, looking as though she were highly considering breaking the sixth commandment, "Let's burn this shit!"

A crowd gathered back around the trashcan, cheering as Adam pulled the trigger of the lighter, "Tonight, we don't just burn articles of clothing – we burn what they stood for: authority, establishment, totalitarianism, control, Big Brother, conformity…"

"Get on with it already!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Adam shrugged passively and held the blazing lighter to the pile of clothes. A small fire turned into a roaring inferno. Adam glanced over to Becky. She had her arms folded across her chest, and she was shaking her head.

"You didn't do that for all those reasons you mentioned," she said, "You did it to prove a point to me. You did it only because I didn't want you to. You did it to upset me."

"Did it upset you?" Adam shot her a concerned glance, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," Becky looked up and met his eyes, "Yes it did."

"Well then, sweetheart," Adam clapped her on the shoulder, "Looks like my job here is done! Who wants more drinks!" Adam shouted to the crowd. There was a roar of cheering, and Adam was about to go inside to get more beer. Something stopped him though, and he turned around to see Becky making her way towards the car, looking utterly defeated.

_Serves her right_, Adam headed back inside, wondering why then, he felt so guilty.

**Author's Note: As y'all know, I have a lot on my plate right now as far as stories go, but I may continue this if you want me to. Becky is a lot of fun to write! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I decided to continue this and make it a full chapter story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Wait…she actually walked out?" Adam raised an eyebrow, "Like, stormed out?"

"Yeah," Eli ran a hand through his messy hair as he began to gather some of the scripts from rehearsal, "And get this, I am pretty sure I actually saw a foot-stamp in there. Like a legit foot-stamp."

"Seriously? Well, I guess it's kind of good then," Adam shrugged, beginning to help Eli pick up the auditorium, "At least now you can work on the play by yourself and do it however you want."

"Yeah, I just…I didn't expect her to actually walk out, you know? I mean, I wanted to get her riled up, but I never wanted to push her off the play. I just wanted her to see how…how special it could be."

"She's whack, man," Adam handed over a pile of discarded scripts, "Trust me. Remember the uniform burning party fiasco? She tried to take the clothes away from me! Crazy-ass."

Eli couldn't help but smile, "I was a bit busy at that party, in case you forgot," Eli reminded him.

Adam didn't forget, "Alright, you got your girl back; now your job is to help me find one."

"I'll see what I can do," Eli promised, shutting off his laptop and slipping it inside his bag, "Wanna grab a burger at The Dot or something?"

"Don't you have something with Clare?" Adam asked, a bit apprehensively. Since Eli and Clare had gotten back together, they didn't really have much time for him anymore. He didn't want to sound selfish, but he missed his two best friends. Now, he just had Imogen, essentially; and to be honest, she kind of scared him.

"Nope, not today. She's at that internship thing until this evening. And then I'm supposed to swing by for dinner with her 'rents."

"Ouch," Adam winced, "Remember last time you had…" Eli's death-glare told Adam that yes, he didn't remember, "Well, it should go better this time. You and Clare seem to have it all sorted out. Besides, maybe Glen will like you and can convince her mother that you're not some devil-worshipping suicidal, H.H Holmes type of…"

"I get it," Eli snapped, a little too roughly; and in apology, he rested his hand on Adam's shoulder and said, "Look, I'll try my best not to freak them out too much. At least I won't be pulling up to their house in a hearse," after he said that, a pained look crossed Eli's face.

"Hey," it was Adam's turn to grab hold of his friend's shoulder, "Don't you do that, man."

"Yeah," Eli nodded, staring off at infinity, trying to get the tears moistening his eyes to evaporate before they fell, "So uh…burgers?"

"Yeah. Let me drop these books off at my locker. I'll meet you outside on the steps in five?"

Eli nodded, and Adam turned to head towards the hallway. He felt bad for Eli, he really did. Eli had wanted the play to be perfect. Being a perfectionist could be his downfall at times – like today. Still, Adam felt a growing distaste for Becky. How dare she do that to him! How dare she walk out just because the play…oh what did she say…encouraged an alternative lifestyle?

And what did that make him? Adam realized he was scratching his forearm, something he hadn't done since…

"What are you doing?" He snapped; Adam instantly stopped scratching at his arm to notice the girl in the hallway pinning flyers to the lockers.

"Hi, Adam!" She turned and smile a huge smile, that toothpaste commercial smile, "Well, after my little argument with Eli, I spoke to my father. He's a minister, and I asked him if you could bring by some flyers on homosexuality. I am putting them up around the school so that if anyone is feeling any sort of confusion after this play…"

"Confusion? Um…I'm pretty sure you need a permit to put flyers up."

"Principal Simpson said he didn't like it, but he didn't want some rampage about civil liberties being crushed. He said that if Eli can have his play, and post his posters up, then I have the right to post my flyers."

"_Wonderful_," Adam rolled his eyes and headed to his locker.

"Funny how liberals say that they want acceptance and openness, but only when it's in regards to their beliefs."

"Liberals? Look, Becksters, politics and me don't get along."

"I."

"Excuse me?" Adam turned from his locker and glared at the girl who was currently bouncing over to him.

"I; the correct phrase would be, 'politics and I don't get along.'"

"Next time I am lookin' for an English lesson, I'll turn to you," Adam rolled his eyes again, and imputed the locker combination, "Um…why are you still standing here?"

"Can I ask you an eensie, weensie question?"

"No."

"Is Eli angry at me?"

"How did I know that you were still going to ask anyways?" Adam sighed and turned to her, "Look, what you did was just no okay, Becky. Eli can be a bit of a dick, but this play was for his admittance into NYU. That's huge, and it was very important to him. You tried to ruin that for him."

"Plays are important to me too," Becky knelt down next to Adam, and he groaned, scooting away slightly, "I just don't understand. How can someone want to put on a play about homosexuality?"

"It's not about homosexuality, Becky. It's about _love_. Who the fuck cares if they happen to be two gay guys?"

"I care," Becky blinked, and Adam didn't really know what to say to that, "Do you want a flyer?'

"You're seriously asking me that?" Adam slammed the locker door shut, and pushed himself up off the floor, "Really?"

"Well…I know you're close with Eli and I don't want his homosexual beliefs to…"

"Hold it. You _do_ realize Eli is straight, right? He has a girlfriend and they are probably going to get married one day – at least, if they don't, I'll fucking kick his ass. And me? I'm about as straight as they come. I love girls, Becksters."

"I'm sorry," the girl blushed furiously, "I didn't know. I just…"

"You don't have to be gay to support everyone being equal. Now then, I'm out of here."

"Adam…"

"What do you want?" Adam turned on a heel and glared at her, his arms outstretched in impatience.

"Never mind."

"Um…okay. Well, see ya around, Becksters."

"It's Becky!"

"Whatever."

"Hey!" Eli hopped off the bannister of the steps when he saw Adam approaching, "What took so long?"

"I ran into your favorite person in the whole entire world.'

"Ew."

"Yeah, she's posting all these anti-homosexuality flyers."

"Can she do that?"

"Apparently yes. As long as they aren't like hateful or anything, she's allowed to post them up. The same rule that says you can do your Romeo and Jules play, says she can post her stupid flyers."

"Fantastic," Eli swung his bag over his shoulder, "I guess I get it though. If I'm allowed to put my posters up, she's allowed to post her flyers. She has a right to, I guess, as much as I fucking hate it. What else did she say to you?"

"She thought we were gay."

"What?" Eli practically choked on his own saliva from laughing so hard, "Seriously? Oh please tell me she is not that ignorant."

"I am afraid so. She seemed legitimately surprised that straight people can support gay people. I tried to explain to her that gay doesn't matter, and that it's about supporting rights to love, but she didn't really get that either. Weird one, that girl."

"Tell me about it," Eli rolled his eyes, "Well, at least the play is going to be special, rather she's involved or not."

As they were munching on their burgers at The Dot, Eli asked, "So, you want me to find you a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah," Adam shrugged, taking a sip of his Coke, "I mean, you got Clare, and I just..."

"I get it," Eli nodded, not wanting to force Adam into admitting that he was lonely, "Alright, so what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"Someone I can connect with. Someone I can be myself with."

"Well, sometimes it's best to not go looking. Sometimes the right girl just comes along when you least expect it. With Clare, I didn't ever want to date anyone again after Julia. And then I ran over her glasses and I saw her beautiful blue eyes and I just..."

"Okay," Adam held up a hand, "I get it."

"The point is," Eli cleared his throat, "That sometimes what you think is going to happen, and what actually happens are two completely different things. I get that you want a girlfriend, and I am going to do what I can, but I just think it's best not to really push anything. When it's time, she'll come along."

"When it's time?" Adam raised an eyebrow, "Did you just admit to believing in fate?"

"No," Eli scoffed, "I'm just saying...I don't know what I'm saying," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I used to think my ideal girl was like Julia - into black, heavy metal, loud, a touch of a mean side...but then Clare came along. We're so opposite, but somehow we just fall together and work. Miraculously we just somehow work. One of these days, you're going to find that girl that you just work with too."

"I hope so," Adam nibbled on a mayonnaise-dipped fry, "Can I tell you something?"

"Uh...depends."

"I just don't feel like my transition will be complete until I get a girlfriend, ya know? Like, I feel like a dude. I legitly feel like a dude, but without a girlfriend...it just feels like I'm not finished yet. I won't be finished with my transition until I get, and keep, a girlfriend."

"I get it," Eli nodded, understandingly, "Let's not try getting you a girlfriend just yet. Let's ease into it a bit. See that girl over there with the strawberry milkshake? I think she's in grade ten. Go over and ask her to go to the movies or something. Let's try a date before we throw you into a relationship, alright?"

"A _date_?" Adam gulped.

"Come on," Eli shoved him, "Just go over and ask her. It's good practice."

"Um...are you sure?"

"Yes," Eli encouraged, "Come on. Look at her! She's pretty! Go ask her to the movies. Don't worry about the girlfriend stuff just yet. That'll fall together in time. Right now, you're a seventeen year old dude who needs to go on a date. Now go ask her!"

"I can't."

"If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't!" Adam's faced paled.

"Watch me," Eli stood from the table and headed over to the girl. Adam crouched down in his chair, wishing he could just melt into a puddle of mortification. He craned his ears to hear what Eli was saying to her.

"Hi there," nodded towards her, "Mind if I sit for a second?"

"Um...no. You're Eli, right? The senior working on the school play?"

"That'd be me," Eli grinned, "What's your name?"

"Samantha. I'm in grade ten. What's up, Eli?"

"Well, Samantha, I am eating with my friend, Adam, over there. He's in grade eleven, and he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since we walked in the door," Samantha blushed, and Eli allowed a smile to cross his face, "But he's shy when it comes to girls and wouldn't make the first move. Would you maybe be interested in going to see a movie with him this weekend?"

Samantha glanced over at Adam, "He's kinda cute," she giggled, "Adam, right? Sure, why not!"

"Thank you so much! Come on over, I'll introduce you two."

Samantha grabbed her bag and followed Eli over to Adam.

"Adam," Eli gently shoved Samantha forward, "Meet Samantha. The two of you are going to the movies this weekend."

"Hi," Samantha waved a shy wave, "Nice to meet you, movie date."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**There is a chapter at the end of this huge thing lol so bare with me!**

**Honestly, I wasn't going to bother to reply to this. You're entitled to your opinion, as I am mine. Part of posting on Fanfiction is coming to terms that not everyone is going to like your work, and that is fine. Certainly I have not liked every story I have ever read on this site, and I am entitled to that opinion. However, I just feel that I need to address some things mentioned to me in a review I received tonight.**

**1: Adam being OOC. I don't know how Adam would react to Becky. Based on his "What the hell was that" I am just trying to take it from there. Not even the writers of Degrassi really know, and sometimes characters just form their own personalities. With my stories, I never know where they are going to go or what direction they'll take. They evolve on their own. I don't know how Adam would act or what he would say. Maybe it is OOC, but if that's the case, practically every character in the Fanfiction world is OOC. We don't know how they'd act, we put them in situations and go from there.**

**2: Adam being a douche. That is not my intent at all. Adam is like the least douchey character on the show. However, he can stand up for himself and hold his own. Remember Fitz? Eli had to talk him down and we all know how well that worked. The writers have made Adam fall into the background this season so far, and with this story, I am to change that. I want Adam to stand up and get angry and be pissed off. I want him to be annoyed with Becky. I don't want him to be a douche, but I want him to be a little ticked off at her character.**

**3: I am not trying to make him bitter and menacing. I tried to convey annoyance. He's pissed, but he's more annoyed than anything. He never said anything directly hurtful, and if he did, it wasn't supposed to come off as such. He's not supposed to like her yet. He's supposed to be annoyed by her, and clearly show that. Remember Eli's wide-eyed "what the fuck" look he'd give Becky? That's what I am trying to go with here.**

**4: Adam needing a girlfriend. On the internet (IMDB, Tumblr, Twitter) everyone talks about how badly Adam needs a girlfriend this season. I agree. Remember the thing with Tristan and Clare pointing out that Tristan thought Adam was a gay guy, but a guy nonetheless. I just figured I'd go from there and make Adam want to take the transition a step further and get a girlfriend. A lot of trans people I know say that getting a boyfriend or girlfriend is a big step. There's a lot the writers could do with that storyline. He doesn't need a girlfriend, but he's trying to live a normal life as a seventeen year old male. I can totally picture him and Eli scouting out girls together, and Eli trying to hook him up. I am not saying you need to have a relationship for the transition to be complete; I said Adam felt like that. Adam confided in Eli telling him that that's how he felt. It wasn't meant to be a stereotype or a generalization at all.**

**5: You not enjoying the story. I am sorry. I truly am. I write because I am passionate, but I also write because I love my readers. I have made some dear and true fans on Fanfiction through my stories and through my Twitter, and I adore you all very much. However, if you do not enjoy the story, please don't waste your time reading it. Really. I don't want you to waste your time with it. I'm not trying to be rude or hateful here. Sometimes I read a story and I'll read the first few chapters and then really find myself not liking it and stop. There's other stories out there, stories I'll admit are better than mine. If you'd enjoy them, please by all means, put mine aside and read those. I wouldn't be offended at all. I'd rather you read something and enjoy it, than read it and not like it at all. I write for fun, you should be able to read for fun.**

**I really hope I didn't come across as rude. I just felt like these things need to be addressed. I've learned that if someone has a question or a concern, that means there are probably others out there that have that same question or concern, and I hope I cleared this up for you.**

**That being said, if you read this or are still reading this, if you want to give my story a second chance, by all means. If not, that is perfectly fine and I hope you find another story you like and can connect with. Take care.**

Chapter Three

"Adam?"

"Oh no," Adam winced and shoved his hands into his pockets. Of all the places…of all the times…

"Who is that?" Samantha's forehead crinkled as she looked at the girl making her way over to them.

"That'd be Becky," Adam sighed. When the girl neared, Adam decided to put his best foot forward – for Samantha's sake – and smiled and said, "Hey there, Becky!"

"Adam," Becky smiled that huge smile of hers, "It's good to see you! Are you here to see a movie?"

"No, I was out of popcorn at home, so I decided to come to the movie theater to pick some up," he rolled his eyes, but softened when he noticed the smile on her face falter, "We're here to see the new slasher flick that just came out. Eli said the cinematography is really amazing."

"Is that what Eli wants to go into?" Becky blinked, and for a second Adam thought she really did look as if she genuinely cared, "Cinematography?"

"He's not sure yet," Adam explained, "He's into movies. I've learned not to see them with him. He won't shut up the whole freakin' time – talking about camera angles and lighting and the directing and yada, yada, yada," he found himself smiling as he spoke, "But now that he has Clare again, that'll be her job to sit and listen to him yammer on and on. Becky, this is Samantha."

"Hi, Samantha," Becky extended her hand, and enthusiastically shook Samantha's, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Adam, how do you know Becky?"

"She works with Eli on the play."

"Well," Becky blushed, "Worked. There were some minor creative differences."

"_Minor_?" Adam chuckled, "As minor as a train wreck."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Well, I hope you two enjoy your movie. See you at school?"

Adam didn't know why he said it, but he felt compelled to ask, "What movie are you seeing?"

"Oh," the blush deepened on Becky's cheeks, "Just the new Pixar movie."

"Seriously?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a sucker for kid's movies," Becky flattened out a crease in her skirt with her palms, "Well, enjoy your movie. It was good to see you two."

"You too," Samantha waved. Once Becky was gone, she turned to Adam and said, "Well, she seems nice."

"Yeah, so does a black widow before it sinks its teeth into you."

"Oh stop," Samantha rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be so harsh on her. I mean, I knew you didn't mean half the stuff you said, but maybe Becky doesn't know that."

"I think she'll be fine," again, there was that pang of guilt that crept into his stomach. Adam mentally cursed, wondering why there was even a pang of guilt there to begin with, "What would you like? Popcorn? Coke? We could share some Milkduds."

"Sounds good to me," Samantha beamed, and as they moved forward in line, her hand casually found Adam's.

* * *

"Oh good, you're back," Denise Baker patted her daughter on the shoulder, "You almost missed the start of the movie. Did you find the restroom safely?"

Becky was glad the theater was dark in order to hide her blush of furious mortification from her mother, "Yes, Mom."

"Good! Now then, you father read the reviews for this movie and I am quite excited for it to start. Donald, what was the rating on again?"

"Four out of five. There are some thematic elements that might be a little scary for some children, but I think our Becky and Luke can handle it just fine."

"_Shoot me now_," Luke hissed into his sister's ear, making her laugh.

"What was that?" Donald Baker asked his son.

"Oh nothing," Luke grinned, "Just letting Becky know how glad I am that even after the move, we can still have these family movie get-togethers."

The theater lights dimmed even darker, and the screen lit up with the start of the first preview. Becky twisted the pearl earring around in her ear, and tried not to allow herself to be too angry at her parents. They loved her, and that's why they acted like this – or at least that's what Becky kept saying to herself. She couldn't help but be a little angry with them. They weren't kids anymore.

She knew better than to argue though. However, this was a new country, a new town, and a new school. She had promised herself before the move that this would be a fresh start for her. _I don't want to see this movie, and I won't._

_ Whoa, where did that come from? _Becky nibbled on her lower lip. She knew she should just sit tight and watch the movie with her parents. She knew that she shouldn't bail and leave Luke alone. If she wasn't there, who'd he whisper comments to? But something inside of her ignited, and she couldn't fight it even if she wanted to.

"Mom," Becky leaned over and whispered to her mother, "I have to go to the restroom again. Stomach ache."

"Oh, okay then," Denise patted her daughter's hand, "Feel better, sweetheart. I don't want you to miss out on the movie."

Becky smiled a soft smile at her mother before snatching up her purse, and heading down the flight of stairs. Once safe in the lobby of the theater, a huge smile broke out across her face. _I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just lied to my mother and snuck out of family movie night!_ _Oh my goodness…I just lied to my mother and snuck out of family movie night!_

Suddenly and overwhelming panic took hold of her. _What have I done? What have I done? Okay, Becky, just calm down. Just go to the restroom for a bit, and then march back into the theater and force yourself to watch that movie with your parents. This isn't you. You don't do things like this! Although maybe you should…NO! Don't even think that! Lying is a sin. You disobeyed your parents, and lied to them. Two sins in one night. Oh goodness, Lord please don't smite me!_

"The hell are you doing?"

Becky glanced up to see Adam standing in front of her. Blushing, she innocently batted her eyes and said, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are talking about, Adam."

"You're pacing around like a crazy person," Adam raised an eyebrow, "What happened to that Pixar movie?"

"Oh," the blush deepened on her already beet-red cheeks, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Make you a deal?" Adam leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow, "I'll tell you something embarrassing about my night, if you tell me what happened."

Becky bit her lower lip and twisted the strand of pearls around her neck as she thought it over. Why was she about to share something with Adam, one of the many people at Degrassi who seemed to despise her? However, she found herself giving in; and sighing, she said, "My parents like to do this thing where they take my brother and me to the movies. My father researches the movie on this Christian Family movie rating site, and we only go to movies they approve of. Anyways, I was sitting there and I got this horrid thought that maybe I should tell them I have a stomach ache and skip out on the movie," Becky winced, as if waiting for someone to yell at her.

"Wait, you – you of all people – lied to your parents to get out of seeing a movie with them?" Becky looked up from her patent leather pumps and noticed the broad smile on Adam's face. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hey, it's not something I do every day, alright? And not to mention, I feel _totally_ guilty about it!" The smile faded, and she said, "I lied to them, Adam. That's a sin."

"Forcing your kid to see a movie that you approve of only because it was rated well on some Christian family website thing should be a sin," Adam rolled his eyes, "Seriously, they do know you aren't like five anymore, right?"

Becky shrugged, "Sometimes I really don't know if they do or not. I try not to let myself get too frustrated with them, but it is difficult sometimes."

"_Gasp_!" Adam chuckled, "Did Little Miss Sunshine admit to actually being a _normal_ teenager?"

Becky blushed again, "You didn't tell me your embarrassing story."

"Oh, okay well I might have snuck out of my movie too," Adam confessed, "Yeah…even before the previews started, Samantha wanted to make-out. Which, as a guy, I'd totally be into normally but…well…I don't even know much about her. This is just our first date. Call me old fashioned, but I don't exactly want someone's tongue down my throat unless I know at least three things about them."

"Really?" Becky tilted her head to the side, "I wouldn't have taken you for the old fashioned type at all."

"Well, we hardly know each other so I don't think that would be a fair judgment."

"I know you plenty," Becky folded her arms over her chest, and said, "I know you're kind of a pompous jerk sometimes. You and Eli are like the best of friends. You support homosexual lifestyles. You like slasherr movies. You are rash and sarcastic and cynical and brass and you hate me."

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, "Look, I don't hate you. I just don't like you. There is a difference."

Becky looked back at the theater she had just come out of, "I really should get back. I shouldn't have lied to them like that. Family time is really important to them."

"Okay," Adam shifted his weight, "I guess I should get back to Samantha Face-Sucker. It was kind of rude of me to bail on her like that. Enjoy your Pixar movie, Becksters."

"Enjoy your slasher movie, Adam."

Becky turned to head into the theater, before turning to send Adam a small smile. When she turned around, he was already heading back towards his theater. Becky smiled anyways, before slipping through the door and heading back to her family.

* * *

Adam knew if he turned around, Becky would be standing there smiling at him, and that just wasn't something he could deal with right now. After that little exchange in the hallway, he didn't know what to think. Becky had almost seemed normal. _Ha, Becky Baker and normal do not even belong in the same dictionary, much less the same sentence._

Adam headed into his theater, but paused in the entry way. They had laughed together. He had laughed with Becky Baker. Shaking his head, he headed up the steps to where Samantha had their seats saved. When he sat down, a huge grin broke out across her face, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hey," Adam backed off, gently taking her hands off of his collar, "Let's just watch the movie, alright? Maybe after, I can take you for ice cream and we can talk for a bit before we start with the tongue rape, okay?"

"Oh," Samantha looked disappointed, "Why ask me to the movies if you didn't want to make out with me?"

"Well, technically, Eli asked you," Adam realized that wasn't the right thing to say as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, "Man, I'm sorry, Samantha. I didn't mean it like that…I just…I want to get to know you a bit before making out with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I want to know at least three things about you before we start kissing."

"My name is Samantha. I'm in grade ten. My favorite color is pink – now get over here."

Adam had to admit it felt good to kiss someone. Their tongues wrestled for power, and teeth grazed lips igniting senses of teasingly pleasurable pain. Adam had kissed Fiona, but other than that, he still considered himself a novice at the whole make-out thing. It was nice though to be able to make-out with someone. He couldn't help but enjoy himself.

They kissed throughout the majority of the movie. Adam tried to get the little voice out of his head that said that it was wrong to make-out with someone he barely knew. Moments like this, he hated the fact that he was a gentleman. He decided to consult Eli for advice when he got home.

After the movie, Adam and Samantha sat in their seats as the credits rolled, trying to recover from the two hours of passionate kissing before standing up and heading outside. Adam ran his thumb along his bottom lip; it was swollen from where she had bitten a bit too hard.

"Did you have a good time?" Samantha asked, giddily.

"Yeah," Adam said breathlessly, but honestly, "I did."

"Me too."

"Want to grab ice cream or go out for cheesecake or something?"

"Um…to be honest, I am a bit tired. Maybe some other time?" Samantha smiled, "Can you just drop me off at my place, Adam?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, sure thing."

After dropping off Samantha at her house, Adam drove to Eli's house. It was late, but he knew Bullfrog and Cece wouldn't really care. Eli had a bedtime now, thanks to his mental breakdown, but it was the weekend. Adam rang the doorbell and Bullfrog answered.

"Hey there, kid!" He greeted, groggily.

"Hey Bullfrog. I was wondering if I could see Eli for a second."

"Aw, and here I was thinkin' you'd come to hang out with me," Bullfrog's face broke out into a grin, "Come on in, kid. Eli's in his room; just head on up."

"Thanks."

Adam did as he was told, and found Eli sitting at his computer, pouring over his laptop. Adam knew he was probably engulfed in trying to perfect his already perfect play.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Eli neglected the computer and grinned at his best friend, "So…how was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Adam rolled his eyes and sat down on Eli's bed. Honestly, he didn't really believe any of it himself.

"Talk to me," Eli scooted his chair over to where Adam was sitting, "What happened?"

"Well…we were in line for concessions and guess who we ran into?"

"No idea."

"Becky Baker."

"Ew."

"That's what I thought too…at first."

"What do you mean '_at first_?'" Eli asked apprehensively.

"Well…she seemed really nice. Samantha and I talked with her for a bit. Apparently, her parents take her and Luke to movies they approve of based off of some whacked out Christian website. They were there to see this new Pixar movie."

"Wow," Eli's eyes widened, "Seriously? Just when I thought it didn't get wackier than Becky herself."

"Yeah well shit's about to get a whole lot wackier," Adam rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, "So we get into our movie, and like two seconds after we sit down, Samantha's got her tongue down my throat."

"Whoa, _what_?"

"Yeah. There was no stoppin' her. She was _very_ adamant about movies only being for making out."

"Geez. What did you do?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Well, I didn't know what to do at first so I bailed. I told her I had to go to the restroom."

Eli nodded, "I get it. Yeah, that's…I mean…maybe this is just Edwards rubbing off on me, but making out on the first date is kind of jumping the gun a bit, huh?"

"Yeah. So I head out and see Becky pacing around like a crazy person."

"She _is_ crazy."

"Yes, but she's just pacing around and she's got these facial expressions going on like she's…like she's arguing with herself over something. Anyways, I'm not that big of an ass to not go over and ask her if everything's alright. I mean, I know you would have done the same thing."

Eli rolled his eyes and growled a throaty objection before admitting, "Okay, you're probably right. So what happened? Why was she having a breakdown?"

"Well, apparently she had just told her parents that she had a stomach ache to get out of having to see the movie."

"Oh my god!" Eli's eyes turned to saucers, "You mean Little Miss Christian actually _lied_ to her _parents_?"

"Yeah. She felt pretty bad about it, but I think underneath all the crazy, she's a normal teenager. She and I actually…get this…_talked_."

"Seriously? _You_ _talked_ to _Becky Baker_? And she didn't yell and stamp her foot and preach at you?"

"Nope. She was just…normal. Well, as normal as Becky Baker can be I guess," Adam shrugged, "I actually found myself not wanting to strangle her for a moment there. But then she went back into the theater, and I decided I probably shouldn't have bailed on Samantha, and went back to my theater. Samantha wanted to, again, make-out."

"What'd you do?"

"I suggested we calm down a bit and maybe get to know each other first. Apparently that didn't fly with her…and we sort of ended up making-out throughout the whole movie."

"_Seriously_?" Eli's eyes were wide again, "Wow. The _whole_ movie?"

"Pretty much. And I liked it, Eli. I liked making out with her. But afterwards…I suggested we go get ice cream or cheesecake or something and she said she was too tired for that."

"What kind of girl turns down cheesecake?" Eli asked, knowing that cheesecake was Clare's kryptonite.

"No idea, man. I mean…it was fun, but I want to meet someone I can go on a real date with – not a make-out session. I want someone I can talk with and really connect with. Is that sappy?"

"Not at all. I'm sorry," Eli winced, "I was the one that set you up with her."

"Don't be. Samantha's just not my future girlfriend. She'll come along though, someday. And you'll be right there to hear all the gushy details?"

Eli gagged, "I guess I owe you after making you sit and listen to all my gushy details about Clare."

"You told me her tongue tastes like strawberries," Adam reminded him, "You owe me _big_ for that one."

Eli chuckled, remembering, "Alright. Yeah, when you find that girl – that special girl that's gonna be your girlfriend – I'll be right here to listen to all the details. And Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"You deserve someone special, alright, bud? Don't' just…don't settle because you like making out with her. You won't be making out all the time, so find that girl who you can have fun with without having to make-out constantly. Find the girl who makes you happy just sitting and talking with you. Making out is fun…hell, it's a fucking blast – but it's not all there is. There needs to be something deeper than that."

"Listen to you," Adam grinned, "Last year before Clare you'd have never said that."

Eli blushed, "She's wearing off on me, I guess. Not that I'm complaining. Look, I was wrong, okay? I was right when I said we shouldn't rush the girl friend thing, but let's not rush this dating thing either. When the right girl comes along, you'll just know."

"How did you know with Clare?"

"When I realized that hearing her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world, and that I'd do anything to hear that laugh. That's when I realized. It scared me at first because we were so different. But we just worked, and we still work. After everything."

**Author's Note: Is this better? I hope so, I tried really hard with this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Adam sighed and flopped down on to his bed. It was late, and he was exhausted. His date with Samantha had not gone as planned, and now he would have to face her at school on Monday. Not to mention his encounter with Becky Baker. He had thought he had had her pegged – hypocritical Christian girl who hid behind her religion, and used it as an excuse to spread her hate ad disdain of anyone different from her. She had sickened him. He couldn't stand when "Christians" hated other people. Wasn't that the exact opposite of what they were supposed to do?

But after actually talking with her, Adam couldn't help but feel as though he had misjudged her. Maybe Becky Baker wasn't as bad as he had first thought she was. After all, she had seemed almost normal in their conversation at the movie theater. And, though he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed talking with her.

Besides, maybe it wasn't all her fault she was the way she was. Maybe she was just living the way her parents had taught her to live. Maybe her little bubble had been all she had ever known, and Degrassi was something so incredibly new and foreign to her, that it scared her. Maybe her fear was the fuel behind her hate. Now that Adam had actually met her, he doubted she could even really hate anyone.

_It's like being disgusted by escargot. You think it's disgusting because it's something you never had before, and it scares you. You're afraid of it, and creeped out by it; so you say you hate it and don't want to accept it. However, it's not that you hate it, because you don't even have a reason to hate you. You just don't like it, because it's new and because it's new, it scares you. Maybe Becky doesn't hate people with "alternative lifestyles." Maybe she just thinks she does because she's scared of them. It's something different than she had grown up knowing, and it scared her._

Adam sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Where, exactly, did that leave him? Maybe, just maybe, once they got to know each other a bit more, Adam could show her that "alternative lifestyles" aren't all that bad. Maybe he could…

But that would mean he would have to get closer to her, and maybe even be her friend. That crossed a line that Adam wasn't sure he was prepared to cross. This was still Becky Baker, and he still was angry with her for what she had done to Eli and how she had treated Tristan. But he believed everyone deserved a second chance. Even people like Becky Baker.

Monday, at school, Adam made it his mission to seek out Becky Baker. He didn't tell Eli what his mission was, knowing he would disagree or punch him, or both. As they walked down the hall together, Eli yammering on and on about the props, Adam scanned the halls for any sign of Becky Baker. He wasn't quite as discrete as he had thought he had been, and Eli was quick to realize Adam was not paying much attention.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked, "You're distracted. You're not even bugging me about talking too much about the play like you usually do," Eli nudged him with his elbow, "What's up?"

"Uh…nothing. Just a lot on my mind. Sorry," Adam winced, "And uh…trying to look out for Samantha. If you see her, warn me please. I do not exactly want to get my lips sucked off again," Adam chuckled and Eli nodded, understandingly.

"Got it," Eli saluted.

"You're a dork," Adam rolled his eyes. He was about to say something more, but then he saw her. She was standing at her brother's locker, bouncing up and down and a huge smile on her face. Adam's brow furrowed; and for some reason, Adam desperately wanted to know what she was so excited about.

"Ugh," it was Eli's turn to roll his eyes, "It should be illegal for someone to be so peppy so early in the morning."

"Says the guy whose manic depressive," Adam nudged Eli playfully, letting him know he was just kidding. They could joke about Eli's bipolar, but Adam was careful not to cross the line that was there.

"Touché."

"_Adam_!" Becky had spotted them, and was now hurrying over. She was waving, and had that same huge grin plastered on her face.

"She's giving me a migraine already," Eli winced, massaging his forehead with his fingertips, "Make it go away."

"Shut up." Adam nudged him sharply, "Hey, Becky! You're peppy this morning."

"Yes! It's just such a beautiful day, isn't it? The Lord has truly blessed this day, hasn't he? But that's not the only reason I am so happy this morning. I got a phone call last night from my best friend back in Florida. She wants to come visit over Spring Break! Isn't that great?"

"Is she anything like you?" Eli grumbled and Adam shot him a look.

"It must be tough to be away from her," Adam said empathetically, "I'm glad she might come visit. When I first came to Degrassi, I didn't really have anyone here. Or back home for that matter. Until I met Clare and Eli."

"Surely you had friends back home," Becky's grin faltered, "You seem likeable enough."

"Why, Becky Baker, is that a compliment?" Adam smirked and Eli looked from Adam to Becky, and back to Adam with his eyes about to pop from their sockets.

"_Oops_," Becky winced playfully.

Adam smiled a warm smile, which she returned. Eli looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but Adam ignored him as he said, "Sit with me at lunch?"

Adam could just about swear that Eli's face turned every shade of purple possible; and Becky said with her same old grin, "Okay! I'll see you at lunch, Adam."

"See ya, Becksters."

She didn't even bother to correct him.

As the turned and headed down the hall, Eli grabbed Adam's backpack and jerked him close as he hissed in his ear, "_What the hell? Why are you fraternizing with the enemy_?"

"Becky isn't an enemy," Adam shook Eli off of him, "She just was raised differently than you and I were. Being open and accepting is difficult for her, because she has never had to be before. She's lived in this bubble her parents created all her life."

"What are you trying to do here, bud?" Eli asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Just making a friend," Adam shrugged, "She's not all that bad, Eli. Everyone deserves a chance."

"She didn't give me one."

"You're better than that," Adam reminded him, "I'm off to class. If you want to join us for lunch, that's fine. If not, you can eat by yourself."

Eli growled a few choice words before saying, "_Fine_. But I'm not doing it for her. I'm doing it because when you talked with her, you had this look on your face. Sure, I wanted to pummel it off of you, but you seemed happy. If Becky Baker – for whatever reason – makes you happy, then I'm just going to have to deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't know Becky's family situation. I thought she had both a mother and father active in her life when I started this. But we have only seen her dad, and she said her stepdad was born a female or something along those lines? I don't know…anyways in this I am sticking with my story: her mom and dad and Luke. Slimy stinky Luke. **

Chapter Five

Adam found Becky at her locker putting away her backpack right before lunch. Her back was turned, and a small smirk crossed his face. Maybe Eli's relationship with Clare was starting to rub off on him, but he snuck up behind Becky and poked her in the sides. He chuckled as she jumped practically to the ceiling and squealed. He couldn't believe how cute she was.

"Adam, you pain!" She turned to him, shaking her head but a huge smile was planted on her face, "You could have given me a heart attack!"

Adam shrugged innocently, "Come on, I'll show you where we are sitting."

"And who says, after that little stunt, that I want to even eat lunch with you?" Becky put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Adam, for the first time since Fiona, felt butterflies in his stomach. She was so cute like that.

"_Seriously_?" Adam mimicked her stance, "Are you going to stomp your foot too, or something?"

Becky rolled her eyes, and Adam could tell she was absolutely trying to fight, with all her might, to keep from smiling; she failed, "Watch it," she bit her lower lip, still trying not to smile, "So where are we going to sit?"

"Clare and Eli already have a table outside. Did you bring lunch or are you buying today?"

"My mom packed us lunch. Was that an offer to buy lunch though? If so, I may have to take a rain check."

Adam rolled his eyes, "How did I just get cornered into buying you lunch at some point?"

"Maybe just coffee after school would suffice?"

"Becky Baker, did you just ask me out?"

Becky gasped and her cheeks stained a deep crimson, "I…"

"Kidding," Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't give yourself a hernia or something."

Becky eased into his touch, and Adam removed his hand. He was nervous, and still didn't really know what he was doing. This was so different than his time with Fiona. He had liked Fiona a lot, but Becky…Becky was just different. He couldn't help but be attracted to this strange new girl, and that scared him quite a bit. She wasn't his type, but Adam began to question if he had even had a type in the first place.

They made their way to the picnic table outside. Clare and Eli were kissing, and Eli had a handful of Clare's curls gripped in his fist. Adam looked to Becky and started to make gagging sounds, making her giggle. Eli and Clare instantly separated and Clare wiped the corner of her mouth with her knuckle; and Adam couldn't help but think she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"_God_, guys," Adam groaned, sliding into the bench across from them, "We'd like to eat, not watch you two suck face."

"Sorry," Clare blushed, then extended her hand to Becky, "I don't think we've quite officially got a chance to meet. I'm Clare."

"Becky Baker. It's nice to officially meet you, Clare."

"And you know me," Eli grumbled, unwrapping a sandwich from some tin foil, "Your arch nemesis."

"Oh hush," Becky rolled her eyes, "I think we should just put all of that behind us. We just have some creative differences. I couldn't be a part of your play, but I do love the theater, and I hope everything works out well for you in regards to the play."

"Uh…" Eli glanced to Adam with that wide-eyed, what-the-fuck look he often sported in Becky's presence, "…thank you…"

"Mmhmm!" Becky unwrapped her sandwich.

"Ooh, I _love_ cucumber sandwiches!" Clare's eyes lit up, "Yummy!"

"They're my favorite," Becky handed Clare half of her sandwich, "I can never eat all my lunch. You can have this half."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Mmhmm! Mom always packs too much for me anyways. So Clare, Eli tells me that you want to be a journalist? You must _love_ writing. That's very admirable. I mean, I like to write plays but that's fiction writing. I could never write proposals and articles. It's very impressive."

"Thank you," Clare nibbled on the sandwich Becky had given her, "I love fiction too, but I want to use my writing to share facts and truth with others. I want to change lives with my articles…not that fiction can't change lives," Clare winced, "I didn't mean…"

"Oh don't worry," Becky patted Clare's hand, "I know what you mean."

"So Becky, what church does your family belong to?"

"Our Graceful Hope Baptist. What about you?"

"Sacred Heart Catholic," Clare explained, "Your dad is a minister, right?"

"Yes. When Luke was asked to be a part of the Ice Hounds and come up here, we were apprehensive. But the church pulled some strings and we found out that Our Graceful Hope had just lost their previous pastor. God works in wonderful ways, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," Clare nodded, "Sometimes it's hard for me to see that. My parents divorced last year, and it's been kind of rough. They used to be my idea of a perfect marriage. Once they divorced, I felt like everything I had ever known was changed."

"But I bet good things came out of that divorce," Becky took a sip of her apple juice, "I mean, I don't condone divorce, but I believe beautiful things can be born from everything."

Clare was slightly taken aback, "Well…yes. I have a new stepdad. And a stepbrother. I guess good did come out of the divorce."

It was the first time Eli had ever heard Clare acknowledge anything of the sort, and he twisted a curl around his finger lovingly.

"What about you, Eli? Do you go to church with Clare?"

"Oh. Uh…I don't really…"

"Oh," Becky's face faltered for just a moment.

"But I…I can kind of see where you're coming from with that whole roses from the ashes thing you got going on," Eli popped a pretzel in his mouth, "Sometimes bad things happen to people, and we don't understand why and it feels like our world is going to end. But then life goes on, and it's because of the loss or because of the pain, that we are able to find happiness again."

Clare's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed Eli's hand as he continued, "If my girlfriend hadn't been killed when we were fourteen, I would never have met Clare."

"Oh my goodness," Becky turned to Adam, her eyes swimming back and forth in concern.

"_Dude_…" Adam wasn't used to Eli just throwing around conversation about Julia. He usually kept her locked up from the world.

"I wondered, when I was young, how – if there was a God – God could allow someone so young to feel such loss and sadness. I used to wonder why he'd make life so unfair. But then we moved here, and I came to Degrassi…and I met Clare. And Clare, and Adam, have been some of the greatest things that ever happened to my life. I miss her every day – I do, and always will – but I know that if it hadn't happened, I'd have never met Clare or Adam or anyone here for that matter. And knowing that…makes it easier."

"I had no idea," Becky's eyes were swimming with concern and tears.

"Why are you crying?" Eli asked, taken back.

"Because I had no idea, Eli. I had no idea you have known such sadness."

"And happiness," Eli kissed Clare's temple.

"God loves all of his children," Becky looked Eli dead in the eye, "And he never forsakes any of us. He knew what he was doing when he took Julia from you. He did so, so that you could be blessed with others in your life. It was sad, but he had a reason for doing it. He's blessed you so much, Eli, with an amazing relationship and friendship. He loves you."

Eli's brow furrowed, and he looked anywhere but in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He didn't know why he had brought up Julia, but he felt like he needed to. Maybe what Becky was saying wasn't completely ridiculous. Maybe she did have a point with some of this. Eli still didn't know what he believed, but if there was a God, he had to admit he _was_ pretty blessed.

"I get like this," Becky blushed, staring down at her sandwich, "I always bring God into everything. My father tells me that that is a good thing. Sometimes I tend to scare people away in doing so. I hope I didn't scare any of you away in saying the things I did."

Adam glanced to Eli, and Eli said something that surprised everyone – including himself, "It's fine. Sometimes people need to hear what you say."

Becky smiled at Eli, and Eli found himself returning the smile, "I still think your psycho though."

"Quite understandable," Becky's smile broke out into a grin, "Clare, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can we maybe go to the mall together sometime? I just admire your clothes so much. You dress _so_ adorably. I am absolutely_ in love_ with vintage clothing! I know it might be a weird request, but can you show me some of the stores you shop?"

"That's not a weird request at all," Clare nodded, "I would be happy to go shopping with you some Saturday. Ali is busy with her MIT stuff, so I would absolutely love to have a shopping-buddy."

"Great!"

"Just as long as we don't have to go," Eli rolled his eyes.

"You know if they made us, we'd 'get lost' and end up in the video game store," Adam chuckled.

"Speaking of…I can still kick your ass at Donkey Kong, and you owe me a rematch. How about after school today?"

"After school today?" Adam glanced at Becky, "I'm going to take a girl out for coffee date."

"Oh," Eli raised an eyebrow, "Well, come by after dinner tonight? Cece is visiting my grandmother, and Bullfrog is going to buy pizza and sodas while she's gone."

"Sweet," Adam nodded, "I'll be there."

After they finished their lunch, Adam walked Becky back to her locker, "I don't know why Eli brought that up," Adam shook his head, "He never brings up Julia…ever."

"Maybe he just felt like he needed to," Becky shrugged, "Maybe what I said struck a chord with him. I had no idea…but I think God works in mysterious ways, and that Eli and Clare have something very special."

"They do," Adam nodded, leaning against the locker next to hers, "So are you still good with coffee after school?"

"Of course," Becky shoved a few books into her bag, "I never turn down coffee. It's kind of my kryptonite."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam grinned, "When you start going crazy, I'll just inject you with a shot of a mocha frap."

* * *

Eli was walking Clare to her class when he paused and said, "Clare…what do you think about what Becky said at lunch today?"

"Well…I liked what she had to say. She seems very sweet. You bringing up Julia was slightly unexpected though."

"I just felt like I needed to. I mean, with what she was saying…I could get it. It didn't seem quite so crazy to me. I mean, I loved Julia - and you know I always will - but if…if none of that had happened…I'd never have met you or Adam or Fiona or any of you guys. I don't know what to make of that."

"Just know that you're loved, Eli," Clare tangled his fingers in hers, "By lots. Including, God."

"Including God," Eli nodded, "Now, I am not about to start going to church with your or anything, Edwards. But I'm open to think. I got so frustrated with Becky for being so closed-minded. But I realized I was doing the same thing. Maybe I shouldn't write off the idea of God completely just yet."

Clare smiled and stood up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss, "I love you, Eli."

"I love you too."

* * *

Adam brought over the two paper cups of coffee to the table where Becky was sitting. She was twirling a strand of hair around her finger and smiling out the window. When Adam approached her, she glanced up and her smile broadened.

"It's just such a beautiful afternoon, isn't it?"

"It is," Adam nodded, thinking to himself:_ though not as beautiful as the girl sitting across from me._

"I really enjoyed eating lunch with you guys. Clare is so wonderful. I mean, she's so beautiful and so sweet. I really hope to be friends with her. And Eli…I feel like I may have falsely judged him."

"Have you seen Shrek?"

"Mmhmm…but what does that…"

"Eli's like an onion. Or an ogre. More like an ogre with his temper," Adam chuckled, "He's got many layers. He usually doesn't open up that much around anyone, and the fact that he did today at lunch really says a lot. I think he _might_ not actually hate you."

Becky laughed a soft, tinkling laugh, "Well that is good to know. What about you though?" She sipped her coffee, and peered out over the lid at Adam.

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You don't actually hate me, do you?"

"Nah," Adam smirked, "I think you're annoying as fuck, but…"

"_Language_," Becky lifted a finger.

"Right. You don't like the use of such…oh what was the term…_odorous_ language? Was that it?"

She laughed again, "Yes. That's it exactly."

"Alright, well then in other words: I still think you're annoying as all get out, but I actually have been able to stand being in your presence without once wanting to rip out my hair."

"Then I've been slacking on my duties," Becky smiled, and Adam couldn't help but notice how her eyes twinkled when she did, "Remind me to step it up, Torres."

"Bring it, Becksters."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I think he likes you," Clare smiled, running her hand over a rack of vintage skirts.

"No!" Becky's eyes were saucers and a blush was burning into her cheeks, "You…you think so?"

"Mmhmm," Clare smiled knowingly, "He isn't _exactly_ very subtle about this sort of thing. He's only had one other crush that I've known of. But with you, it's different. When he's around you, he has this huge smile on his face. You do something to him. You make him happy."

Becky's blush deepened as she held up a vintage blouse, "What do you think of this one?"

"Changing the subject, Becky Baker?" Clare decided to tease her and raised a playful eyebrow, "It's beautiful. Get it!"

"Okay," Becky smiled shyly and tossed the shirt into the basket, "So…you _really_ think he likes me?"

They were shopping at Clare's favorite vintage store before having a coffee date. Clare had to admit, she was a bit nervous about hanging out with Becky Baker at first. She didn't know what to expect, and she was worried of saying or doing the wrong thing. But as the afternoon progressed, she realized that she and Becky were actually genuinely having a good time together. Even Eli had said that morning that he was glad she and Becky were going to shop together. He said maybe Clare could rub off on her.

"Yes!"

"What do I do?" The crimson on her cheeks deepened, "I-I have never had a boyfriend before."

"I've been there," Clare was taken back to the time she was first trying to sort out her feelings with Eli. Though she had dated prior to Eli, she remembered her nervous feelings and the feelings of being totally clueless. Somehow Eli made everything she thought she knew fly right out the window, "When I first liked Eli, I wanted so desperately to tell him but had no idea how."

"What did you end up doing?" Becky's brow furrowed, "Should I take notes?"

"No," Clare laughed, "No notes, Becky. Eli…Eli was going through a lot at the time. I knew we both liked each other. Adam, Eli, and I were in the same group to work on a film project. We had to do a rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Obviously, I was Juliet but Eli volunteered to be my Romeo. We had so much fun and then…then we had to kiss."

"_Really_?" Becky's eyes were saucers, "What…what happened?"

"Well, we did the kiss and there was just…sparks. How cheesy is that? But we both felt something. It was like…the whole earth moved. I knew I wasn't the only one that felt it shift. Even Adam noticed something was different…but we didn't talk about it after that. We just...pulled apart and went on with our day."

"Then what?"

"The next day in school, I was so excited. Like, I really thought that we were somehow suddenly boyfriend/girlfriend. I really did. I was so excited to see him again, but he was late coming into class. I was talking to Adam about my feelings – he's a really great listener. But then Eli came in like a minute or two before class, and I was so thrilled. Like, I thought everything would be different."

"What happened? Was it?"

"No," Clare blushed, tucking a curl behind her ear, "I-I tried to talk to him but he was so cold. I didn't understand. Even Adam didn't know what was up with him. I tried to talk with him later while he was working on his car in the parking lot, but…he was even colder. He told me he was sorry that he led me on. He stared at me so blankly, like I was nothing."

"How could he do that to you? How could he just turn around and treat you like that after everything?"

"Because of Julia," Clare glanced through another rack of clothes, "He felt guilty for liking me, because he was afraid of betraying her. Then he blamed her for not being able to act on his feelings for me."

"He's so young," Becky shook her head, "To know such sadness at such a young age…I bet he will always carry those scars on his heart."

"He does," Clare bothered her lower lip between her teeth, "But sometimes it's the scars that help make up the most beautiful hearts."

"True. Eli does have a beautiful heart. I am glad he was able to work through his feelings about Julia. You two have something so special, that is very clear to see. You're so blessed."

"Thank you," it was Clare's turn to blush, "He…he is pretty great."

Becky nodded before heading over to a rack of sweaters, "I just _love_ cardigans."

"Me too," Clare picked up a gray one with black bows printed on it, "If you want, you can borrow some of mine sometime. We can swap."

"I'd like that," Becky nodded, picking out a pink cardigan with little pearls sewn on, "Clare…what should I do about Adam?" Becky's voice grew quiet and shy, "I-I don't know what to do. Should I um…'make a move?' That's not really my uh…style."

"I know," Clare smiled understandingly, "Give him some time. I am sure he'll work up the courage to make his move. If I know Adam, I know he's shy about this sort of thing. He'd kill me for saying that, but he is probably just nervous."

"You two are really close."

"Yeah. He's my best friend. He's a really good guy, Becky. I…I have to do the generic speech here, so I am sorry but – if you do anything at all to hurt him…"

"I won't, Clare," Becky laughed sweetly, "I would never hurt him."

"Good," Clare nodded curtly, "Because you break his heart, you break mine."

They continued to shop and once they had paid out for their clothes, they headed next door to the coffee and tea shop. After ordering their teas and taking a seat by the window, they continued their conversation.

"Thank you for today," Becky beamed at Clare, "Really. Thank you."

"Aw, don't mention it."

"It's tough for me," Becky stared down at the cup in her hands, "Sometimes people don't always want to be friends with me. I give off…a bad impression at times. Like with the play. I know I really upset Eli and I was worried you, and he, would still have this bad picture of me."

"Eli is Eli," Clare took a sip of her rose petal milk tea, "He gets so passionate, and when someone tries to stand in his way or disrupts his vision, he can be pretty ruthless. But you're not a bad person, Becky. I've enjoyed today, and I hope we can have many more like it."

"_Maybe_…" a mischievous grin spread across her face, "We can all double date sometime?"

"That would be…interesting," Clare laughed, "Fun, but interesting."

"Somehow I can see Adam and Eli going off and doing their own thing leaving you and me to do our own thing. They are very close, aren't they?"

"It's not my business to say, but Adam is closer to Eli than his own brother."

"I am glad I met all of you," Becky stirred her tea with the plastic stirrer, "Really."

"I am glad we met you too."

* * *

The next day at school, Adam could hardly wait to hear how things had gone between Becky and Clare. Maybe Becky had let slip something to Clare in their oh-so-sacred girl talk? Maybe she had told Clare her feelings about him. He got to school extra early that morning to wait by her locker.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Eli raised an eyebrow, "Why are you at Clare's locker?"

"I want to hear how everything went yesterday with her and Becky."

"Of course," Eli rolled his eyes, "I am sure it went fine. So…when are you planning to make your move?"

"Move? What move?"

"You know…ask Becky out on a date or something."

"A _date_?" Adam's eyes grew wide and he could feel his pulse quicken, "Um…what do you mean by 'a date' exactly?"

"I mean a date. Like a date, date. Ask her out."

"Oh…uh…"

"Adam, come on. I know you like her. What's the hold up?"

"Well…I don't know. I mean…I don't even know if she likes me. And who said I like her? She's _so_ abnoxious and she…she drives me crazy and…I can't…I can't stand her half the time."

"You know," Eli flashed his signature smirk, "I said the same things about a certain red-haired, blue-eyed girl once. Now look where I am."

"Eli, it's different."

"How? You like Becky, don't you?"

"I…I…_oh fine_. Yes, I like her," Adam rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to proclaim it from the rooftop or something? She has this weird pull on me. I can't describe it. All I know is that somehow, for whatever reason, I want to spend every second I have with her even if she does drive me insane in the process."

"Here comes Clare. Just ask her how things went yesterday and try to keep your shit together."

"Thanks, Eli."

"Hey guys," Clare waved cheerfully, "How are you two this morning?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm doing great. Um…can I ask you two just a tiny little question?"

"Uh…sure," Adam awkwardly placed his hand on the nape of his neck.

Clare smile sweetly as she asked, "Why are you standing at my locker?"

"Oh well…uh…"

"Adam wanted to ask you something!" Eli held out his arms as if he were presenting Clare with Adam, "Go on Adam. Tell her what you wanted to know."

"You're an ass, you know that right?" If looks could kill, Eli would be dead and buried at that moment. Clare looked back and forth between the two, waiting for an explanation.

"Adam, what's up?" She finally asked.

"I uh…I just wanted to know uh…what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Clare raised an eyebrow, "Adam…"

"Ugh, do I have to do _everything_?"

"Eli, stop being dramatic and tell me what is going on."

"Adam wants to know how things went yesterday when you hung out with Becky Baker," Eli finally explained, "So…how did it go?"

Clare turned to Adam who was looking like he was about to melt into a puddle of mortification right then and there, "Adam…you could have just called me last night, or come over."

"I know," Adam blushed, "I just…I was wondering if maybe…did she say anything about me?"

"You have it bad for this girl, huh?" Clare asked, "Aw, Adam."

"Are you going to tell me how it went, or not?"

"Sorry. It went well. Becky is a very sweet girl."

"Is that all?"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me Eli's feelings for me when I was confessing my feelings for him to you. Remember? You just kind of stayed out of it and let us handle it ourselves."

"_God, Clare_!"

"Well, you told me once that you weren't going to get in the middle of us. You were his best friend, and you were my best friend. You didn't want to get in the middle of things. You'd be there for him, and you'd be there for me."

"So you aren't going to tell me if she said anything about me?"

"She said _some_ things," Clare grinned, lightly pushing him out of the way of her locker, "But I'm not going to tell you what they were."

"Evil," Adam pointed an accusing finger at her, "Pure evil!"

"Think about it," Eli explained, "Wouldn't it be better if you and Becky figured this stuff out on your own – on your own time?"

"_No_!"

"Adam…" Eli raised a knowing eyebrow.

"I know," Adam sighed, surrendering, "Becky and I need to handle this – whatever this is – between us. Thanks, Clare. I remember being in your position. Not the easiest spot to be in. Did you have fun with her at least?"

"Oh yeah. We sort of have the same fashion sense and so we're going to exchange some clothes and go shopping again soon. She really is a nice girl, Adam. You did good with that one."

"But I didn't do anything. She just sort of came into my life and turned everything upside down."

"Funny how they do that," Eli grinned, hugging Clare from behind and burring his face in her curls.

"You two can't go five minutes without being all mushy, can you?"

"That reminds me," Eli turned Clare around, "I haven't gotten my good morning kiss yet…"

"Oh brother!" Adam winced, "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"Don't watch then, creeper," Eli smirked at him.

"Fine. I'm going to class. I'll see you two later," Adam rolled his eyes and headed down the hallway. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. _Damn it, Becky! You're driving me crazy! _Adam shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and tried not to overthink the situation. But to be honest, this was worse than his crush on Fiona. There was just something about Becky Baker…

He couldn't describe how she made him feel. All he knew was that there was just something about her. She drove him absolutely crazy, but at the same time, he wanted to spend every minute with her – regardless of his sanity. He remembered how Eli had been with Clare back in the beginning. He remembered Clare marching over to him and shoving the assignment against his chest.

_"She's a floozy! Rewrite it!"_

She had marched off and Eli rolled his eyes but a smirk played on his lips. She drove him crazy and he loved it. Adam remembered thinking that was so weird, but now he finally got it. Becky Baker drove him crazy, but he liked it.

"Adam!"

Adam turned to see Imogen running after him, a huge smile on her face.

"What's up, Imo?" Adam asked.

"Fiones is throwing me a party! I was hoping you would come. Everyone from Whisper Hug will be there. And…you can bring a date. What do you say?"

"I can't say anything until you give me a date, Imo," Adam good-naturedly rolled his eyes. Imogen always got overly excited about things.

"Next Saturday. Oh _please_ say you'll come. _Please_?"

"Um…sure. I'll be there."

"Goodie!" Imogen clapped her hands together, "It's going to be a _blast_! I am _so_ glad you can make it!"

"What was this about uh…a date?"

"_Well_," Imogen's smile grew even wider, "If you'd like to invite someone, you are _more_ than welcome to. I know you've been hanging around Becky Baker…"

"God, Imogen," a blush burned through his cheeks, "Really?"

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean…maybe you could invite her. There's going to be music and dancing and food. Between friendsies?"

"What, Imo?" Adam decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, there was something about Imogen that a lot of people, including him, couldn't say no to. Maybe it was the way she looked as though her heart would break if he did.

"I think she likes you."

"Is that so?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm. And I think you should invite her."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"If you don't, I will."

"Imo, Fiona is your date."

"No, _silly_. If you don't invite her as your date, I'll ask her for you. '_Hey, Becky, Adam was wondering if_…'"

"Okay, okay," Adam held up a hand, "I'll think about it."

"_Goodie gumdrops_!"

"Goodie gumdrops," Adam rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile playing at his lips as he turned to see the blonde girl out of the corner of his eye slamming her locker shut and adjusting her pearl necklace.

"You're staring," Imogen nudged him playfully.

"Shut it," Adam shook his head, "I am going to class. See you, Imogen."

Imogen rolled her eyes but decided not to push the subject anymore. _He better ask her…_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know in the previous chapter she had on a pearl necklace – scratch that.

Chapter Seven

"Adam!"

Adam glanced up from getting his books from his locker to see Becky Baker practically running towards him. He realized she was wearing a different outfit. He couldn't remember seeing her in anything black before, but she was wearing a black skirt, black knee socks, red Mary Jane's, and a gray sweater with black bows printed on the fabric. She also had a red bead necklace on that hung low as opposed to the pearls she wore usually like a collar around her neck.

"Do you like it?" Becky twirled around, "Clare helped me pick it out on our shopping trip! It's not my usual taste, but I do like it!"

"It's…nice," Adam didn't know what to really say to that. He knew what he wanted to say, but what he wanted to say and what he should say were two separate things, "It's different yeah, but I like it."

Becky beamed as if he had just given her the best present imaginable, the suddenly she grabbed his hand and said, "Come on! I want to show you something!"

Adam quirked an eyebrow but followed her – not that he had much of a choice in the matter, "Lead the way," he laughed as she picked up speed. Soon they were practically running through the halls, his hand in hers. They stopped when they reached her locker.

"Your locker?" Adam's brow furrowed, "I mean...it's sort of impressive I guess if your a locker connoisseur but I don't see how..." He smirked at himself, pleased that he had accomplished his goal and made her laugh with that.

"Adam! I wanted to show you before you left, but I didn't have a chance to catch you at lunch," she began to twist in her locker combination, "So I'm glad I caught you. Look," she yanked the locker open and pulled out her backpack. After rummaging around in her backpack for a moment she pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Becky smiled, and nudged him, "Open it and find out."

Adam shrugged and began to lift the lid off of the little white box. Inside was the weirdest thing he was pretty sure he had ever seen – and he had seen_ a lot_ of weird stuff in Eli's room. The thing inside the box was this little figurine of a kitten. He was sitting upside a little pink box and the little pink box said, "Sending you smiles!"

"Uh…" Adam raised an eyebrow, not really knowing how to respond to it.

"Isn't it great?" Becky laughed, "I found it when we were in the vintage shop! It was so weird but also kind of cute at the same time. Since I can't always be around to annoy you with my smiles and warm thoughts, I decided to get this for you."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle; now that she did mention it, the thing _was_ kind of cute –_ kind of_. "Thanks, Becky. Now you can annoy me even when you're not around."

"That's the idea," Becky beamed, "Told you I was going to step up my game."

"And this definitely does just that," Adam stared down at the little thing in his hand and then back up at Becky, "Do you have to be home soon?" He asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Becky asked as she put her backpack on and shut the locker door.

"Then come on," it was Adam's turn to take her hand and they headed out the door together.

"Where are you taking me?" Becky shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Well such a special gift deserves a special spot. You're going to help me figure out where in my room to put…"

"Louie. His name is Louie."

"Louie," Adam grinned down at her, and gave her hand a soft squeeze, "You don't mind, do you? I mean, coming over just for a bit? Your parents will be alright with it?"

Becky nodded, and squeezed his hand back. They walked the whole way to Adam's house holding hands, neither of them really wanting to let go. Adam didn't know what that meant, but he was just glad Becky didn't release his hand. Maybe that meant she liked him too? The whole thing was still a headache for him, but he did like the feel of her hand in his.

"This is it," Adam led her up the walkway to his house, "Home sweet home. _Casa de Torres_!"

"I like it," Becky smiled, "It's nice."

"Come on," Adam tugged her towards the door, "My mom's not home right now, but Drew is. Maybe if we're quiet, he won't notice us."

"What do you mean?" Becky's brow furrowed as Adam opened the door. As he opened the door, he realized his silent wish of Drew being out had been shattered. There, on the couch, stuffing his face with cheese puffs, was his brother.

"Hey bro!" Drew called, pulling his attention from the television screen, "I wasn't sure if you'd be going to Eli's after school so I just headed home. Sorry. Oh…who is this? A girl?"

"_This_ is what I meant," Adam rolled his eyes, releasing Becky's hand much to his chagrin, "Drew, meet Becky Baker, Becky Baker, meet Drew."

"Ah," Drew stood up from the couch, wiped the orange powder from his hands onto his jeans, and held out his hand, which Becky shook without any trepidation, "Hey, aren't you the crazy chick who crashed the uniform burning thing?"

"And aren't you the drunken party boy who fell over and passed out completely inebriated?" Becky raised an eyebrow, then smiled, "I'm kidding. Yes, I'm the crazy chick. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Drew nodded back towards the TV, "Just watching the highlights from the game last night. If you want the living room, I can go down in the basement. I mean, I'd understand if you wanted_ some privacy_."

Becky flushed and Adam felt his cheeks grow hot with anger, "_Drew_!" He snapped, "It's not like that. Becky just needed a copy of an…assignment. Keep…watching your game and doing whatever else you're doing."

"It was nice to meet you," Becky blushed again and waved to Drew as Adam tugged her upstairs.

"You too, Becky Baker."

"Ugh," Adam rolled his eyes when they were out of earshot, "I am sorry about that. He can be pretty revolting at times."

"It's fine – don't worry about it. I have a brother too, remember? They can be major pains!"

"Amen," Adam stopped off at a closed door and said, "Well here it is – my room," he swung the door open and Becky slowly stepped inside, "Sorry it's not the cleanest," Adam kicked a t-shirt under the bed.

"It's fine," Becky smiled, turning around to admire the whole room, "I like it."

"Me too," Adam nodded, pulling the cat figurine from his backpack, "Alright, so where are we going to put Mr. Louie?"

"Hmm…" Becky walked over to the bookshelf that housed Adam's comics, "How about right there," she pointed to a vacant spot.

"Good thinking!' Adam placed the figurine where Becky had suggested, "Louie looks good there."

Becky beamed, "It's just a silly little gift. It made me think of you and…"

"And I love it," Adam interrupted her, "It's cute – in its own weird way. Now, even when you're not with me, I can still think of your smiling face."

"Ever-annoying!"

"Not always," Adam said genuinely, catching Becky's eyes in his.

She blushed and turned away, breaking the stare after a few seconds, "You know," she wandered around the room, glancing at some of the posters on the wall, "I've never been in a guy's room before. With the exception of my brother's of course."

"We could head out to the living room, or I could walk you home…"

"No," Becky protested, "It's fine. Tell me about some of these posters. I am afraid I am not too up-to-date with pop-cultural stuff."

"Okay," Adam led her over to his Dark Knight poster, "Dark Knight. The recent Batman movies by…"

"Christopher Nolan."

"You do know something!" Adam smirked, "Impressive, Becky Baker. This is Eli's favorite movie. Like – his _all-time favorite movie_. And that kid likes _a lot_ of movies. I have it to kind of pay homage to him. It's an awesome movie, but I mostly have the poster for him."

"You two are very close."

"He's my bud," Adam explained, "We were all getting knocked around by this bully last year. Anyways, the bully decided he wanted to be my friend, just to use me. I didn't know it at the time, and I ditched Eli for him, even though Eli tried to explain to me what was going on. Well, the bully and I were going to go at it outside the school, and Eli found out. Even though I had been an ass – uh…jerk – to him, he still came out there that afternoon. He told me he wasn't there to talk me out of it, and that he was going to be there to support me no matter what. That's just the guy he is."

"Wow," Becky nodded, soaking in what he had just said, "I am glad you have a friend like him."

"Me too," Adam led her over to a second poster, "This poster is for Fight Club. It's a book that was made into a movie. It's Clare's favorite book. She liked the movie, but the book is definitely her favorite. It's one of Eli's favorites too. I have this one for her."

"I like Clare," Becky smiled, "She is really great. We had a good time the other day. I hope to hang out with her again soon."

"I'm glad you two are becoming friends," Adam said, taking her over towards another poster, "She's something."

"I'm glad she and Eli have each other. They seem to really just…mesh well. I can't explain it. It's like there's something pulling them together. I don't know if it's God or what, but I know that that love doesn't come around too often. It's a beautiful thing they have."

"It is," Adam sighed without really meaning to.

"But where does that leave you?" Becky's brow knitted together.

"What do you uh…mean?"

"I mean, your two best friends are dating each other. That puts you in a weird spot sometimes."

"I try to keep myself out of their drama…"

"That's not what I mean," Becky smiled shyly and shook her head.

"Becky Baker, are you trying to ask me if I have a girlfriend?" Adam asked playfully.

"N-no I…"

"It's fine," Adam nudged her to let her know he was partially just kidding, "Nope, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Too bad," Becky nudged him back, her smile had turned into a playful smirk.

Adam bit down on his lower lip, trying to get his thoughts in order. Finally he said, "And over here is my favorite poster for my favorite movie."

"Which is?"

"V For Vendetta."

"I haven't seen it."

"I figured," Adam nudged her, "It's really awesome. It's about a dystopian society…"

"Like 1984?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded impressed, "It's definitely my favorite. Maybe sometime you could come over and we can have a movie night or something – you know, popcorn, junk food, the whole nine yards."

"I'd like that – I'd like that a lot. I'd love if you'd show me your favorite movie. How about next Saturday?"

"Actually, next Saturday I have plans."

"Oh," Becky's face fell ever-so-slightly.

"But…I was hoping you could join me for said plans? Imogen and Fiona are having this loft party, and I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Really?"

"I mean, you don't have to or anything…"

"No, I want to," Becky nodded, "It'll be fun."

"Okay," Adam nodded, still taken back that she had actually said yes, "I'll pick you up and we can go together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You know what, Becky Baker?"

"What?" She blinked up at him, and Adam swore he could get lost if those eyes if he wasn't careful.

"I kind of like making plans with you," he decided to dare himself and do what he had been wanting to since she dragged him to her locker, and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into his touch and said –

"Well that's good, Adam Torres, because I kind of like making plans with you too."


End file.
